Matb Natássia
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: Hyoga, em um momento de tristeza após mais uma discussão com seu mestre Kamus, escreve uma carta de desabafo para sua falecida mãe.


**Mat****Ь**(1)** Natássia**

_Aquarius Chan_

Era uma manhã não tão diferente das outras manhã que tivera naquele lugar tão gelado.

O jovem loiro estava sentado em uma cadeira de madeira, debruçado sobre a mesa também de madeira. Seus olhos azuis, sempre brilhantes e radiantes e tão expressivos, passavam uma tristeza e profunda amargura. Os tristes olhos apenas observavam pela janela a grossa camada de neve que se formava no chão do lado de fora.

Era o terceiro dia seguido que a neve caia naquele vilarejo. Não sabia por que, mas parecia que naquela manhã a neve que caia trazia consigo trsiteza e melancolia. Ele adorava a neve, mas parecia que justo nesse dia ela sabia do estado do seu espírito e, assim como o jovem, ela também parecia estar triste. Não pôde conter uma lágrima, que escorreu molhando seu branco e delicado rosto.

Lentamente, o loiro levantou-se da cadeira. Caminhou até uma mesinha ao lado da lareira e pegou algumas folhas brancas e uma caneta.

Todas as vezes que se sentia assim, triste, perdido, ele escrevia. Não era bom com sentimentos, não sabia transformá-los em palavras. Então, o jovem apenas escrevia. Saia-se bem melhor escevendo do que falando. Era uma forma de acalmar o coração e de contar à mãe o que estava acontecendo e sentindo.

E ele sabia que sua mãe adorava as cartas.

Respirou e começou a escrever:

"MatЬ Natássia,

Hoje eu acordei pensando em você. Não que eu não pense em você nos outros dias, mas hoje foi de uma maneira muito especial.

Ontem tive uma discussão (de novo) com meu mestre Kamus.

Eu o adoro, detesto quando nós discutimos, me sinto muito mal. Mas ele não entende. Simplesmente não entende!

Ele já me recriminou várias vezes por esse gigantesco amor que sinto por você.

Ele afundou o navio onde você repousava... ah, como me doeu vê-lo cometer esse crime, ver que ele estava me afastando de você, do anjo que me dá forças para não desistir e continuar vivendo.

Se meu mestre soubesse como eu preciso de você, como sinto sua falta... sonho com você todos os dias, penso em você a cada momento.

Está certo que eu sou órfão como todos os meus amigos e, inclusive, como meu mestre. Mas meu caso é diferente. Eu fui um dos únicos que conheceu a mãe.

Eu vivia feliz com você, até aquele maldito dia em que o navio onde viajávamos afundou.

E hoje, a única coisa que consigo sentir é dor.

Ninguém sabe como me dói saber que você deu sua vida para que eu me salvasse. Ninguém sabe como meu coração se machuca cada vez que eu lembro daquela cena: todo mundo desesperado, tentando sair do navio para salvarem suas vidas, e nós dois lá, no meio da agitação. Eu estava muito assustado e com muito medo. Sentia que algo de muito ruim ia acontecer diretamente comigo. Foi quando você me pegou e me colocou naquele bote, renunciando sua vida a favor da minha.

Apenas via o meu bote se afastar, enquanto você permanecia em pé no navio, me olhando e sorrindo. Sim, apesar da desgraça que estava se abatendo sobre você, apesar do cruel destino que te aguardava, você ficou sorrindo. E eu no bote, desesperado, querendo muito que você estivesse no meu lugar para ser salva.

Sempre ouvi dizer que amor de mãe não tem igual; que as mães amam seus filhos acima de tudo e que dariam suas vidas se fossem necessário para que seus filhos fossem felizes. Sim, eu entendo isso perfeitamente, pois você era minha mãe e deu sua vida para que eu me salvasse.

Ah, como eu queria poder ter forças naquela época para salvarmos a nós dois. Se eu tivesse metade da força que tenho hoje, com certeza teria feito até o impossível para você se salvar. Eu teria fugido daquele mar furioso a nado para que você pudesse fugir a salvo no bote. Sim, eu enfrentaria o mar congelante apenas para que minha mãe estivesse aqui comigo hoje.

Como sinto sua falta, MatЬ Natássia.

Você era um anjo. Para mim, você se transformou em uma Deusa, a Deusa da bondade, pois apenas uma Deusa teria a coragem que você teve para salvar a pessoa amada.

Minha Deusa Natássia.

Era isso que eu queria que todos entendessem. Não posso me desligar de você pois, de certa forma, me sinto culpado pela sua morte. Maldita criança que eu era, não pude fazer nada para você se salvar! Eu deveria ter morrido no seu lugar!!

Por isso peço que você me perdoe.

Ontem, durante a discussão com o Kamus, ele repetiu que eu preciso me desligar do meu passado para poder construir o meu futuro. Disse que eu não posso ficar amargurando fatos já ocorridos, que era seu destino morrer para que eu pudesse sobreviver e me tornar um Cavaleiro de Athena. Mas por que o destino tinha que ser tão cruel comigo? Por que tinha que me tirar você de uma forma tão dolorosa? Por quê?

Eu poderia ter sido um Cavaleiro muito melhor se você ainda estivesse viva e ao meu lado!

Por Zeus, Natássia, eu te amo! Eu não posso e não quero nunca me esquecer de você, apenas continuo vivendo para honrar seu ato de bravura. Porque minha vida perdeu todo o sentido quando eu te perdi".

-Nunca mais repita isso, Alexei Hyoga!

Nesse momento, Hyoga parou de escrever a carta. Ele tinha a péssima mania de ler em voz alta tudo o que escrevia. E dessa vez, iria se dar mal por esse seu péssimo hábito. Iria se dar mal mesmo, pois Kamus só o chamava de Alexei quando estava muito bravo.

-Mestre!?

-Quanta besteira você está escrevendo para sua mãe!

-Não é besteira, mestre, são meus sentimentos!!!

Hyoga sempre ficava muito irritado quando Kamus falava sobre sentimentos. Eles sempre acabavam brigando.

-E você acha, Alexei, que sua mãe vai gostar de ouvir que você se sente culpado pela morte dela?

-Mas é assim que me sinto...

-Pois não devia!

Nesse momento, Kamus se aproximou de Hyoga e pegou delicadamente em sua mão, fazendo-o se levantar da pesada cadeira de madeira onde estava sentado.

-Você acha, Alexei, que ela está feliz vendo você se culpar pelo seu destino?

Hyoga se surpreendeu. A voz de Kamus saíra calma, num tom muito suave, diferente do tom habitual de seu mestre.

-Nunca mais diga ou escreva essas besteiras, Hyoga.

Kamus continuava com o tom de voz calmo. Ele queria que Hyoga superasse a trágica morte de sua mãe. Ele sabia que não iria ser fácil, mas estava disposto a fazer de tudo para que se discípulo conseguisse continuar com sua vida sem toda aquela amargura que o impedia de se entregar à felicidade.

-Natássia fez o que qualquer mãe faria por seu filho – continuou Kamus, agora com uma mão acariciando o rosto de Hyoga.

-Não é justo você ficar se culpando. Eu sei que você teria feito qualquer coisa para sua mãe se salvar. Mas esse era o destino dela e o seu, Hyoga. Era o destino de Natássia se sacrificar por você e é o seu destino continuar vivendo para proteger Athena. Você tem um futuro muito glorioso, você é um Cavaleiro! Se sua mãe teve alguma duvida se deveria te salvar daquele acidente do navio, hoje ela tem certeza absoluta de que fez a coisa certa!

-Mas...

-Olha o homem que você se tornou, Hyoga! Você é um Cavaleiro com uma nobre missão. Você tem o dever de proteger uma deusa. Você nunca parou para pensar em como sua mãe deve estar orgulhosa de você?

-Não...

-Então! Tenho certeza que se fosse preciso, sua mãe passaria por tudo aquilo de novo, por todo o sofrimento, por todo o desespero, apenas para ver você se tornar essa pessoa tão pura e tão boa de coração da qual eu também tenho muito orgulho e admiração!

-Mestre...

Hyoga queria falar, mas os soluços não deixaram. A única coisa que conseguia fazer era chorar. Chorar porque sentia as palavras de Kamus atingindo seu coração. Não da forma rude como durante suas brigas, mas de uma forma tão terna, tão carinhosa...Pela primeira vez, sentia que seu mestre se importava com seus sentimentos. Sentia que Kamus se importava com ele.

-Hyoga, você é meu discípulo e eu nunca permitiria que nada de ruim te acontecesse. Sei que não demonstro, mas você é muito importante para mim.

Hyoga viu os olhos de Kamus se encherem de lágrimas. Sorriu com as palavras sinceras de seu mestre.

Kamus, não querendo chorar na frente de Hyoga, deu um beijo em sua testa, virou as costas e saiu do cômodo, deixando um Hyoga mais feliz e aliviado.

Chegando em seu quarto, Kamus enxugou as lágrimas e... hum, tivera uma idéia.

-Hyoga, onde está a carta que acabou de escrever?

-Está aqui, mestre. Vou guardá-la com as outras.

-Li uma vez que, quando queremos que alguma coisa seja purificada, as pessoas devem queimar um objeto. Você aceitaria queimar essa carta?

-Mas o fogo destrói e...

-Nem sempre o fogo é sinal de destruição, Alexei... Assim como a morte não é indicação de um final... Vamos até a lareira?

Hyoga abaixou a cabeça. Ele sempre guardava todas as cartas que escrevia para sua falecida mãe. Mas não, hoje seria diferente. Hoje ele não iria destruir a carta, iria purificar o sentimento por sua mãe.

-Hyoga, vamos? – disse Kamus, tocando no ombro do seu discípulo.

-Vamos, mestre.

Jogaram a carta na lareira. Enquanto a carta queimava, Hyoga não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Estava feliz e se sentia mais leve, pois sentia sua culpa se queimar do mesmo modo que a carta. A partir daquele momento, não se culparia mais pela morte de Natássia. Não, essa deusa tinha apenas cumprido com o destino dela. E ele deveria cumprir com o seu.

Kamus, que estava de pé atrás de Hyoga, também sorriu. Finalmente fizera seu discípulo entender e aceitar seu destino. Kamus sabia que, a partir daquele momento, um novo Hyoga estava nascendo.

_**Fim**_

****

1 - MatЬ (Mat) - Mãe

Ficou um pouquinho triste, mas eu tô doida pra fazer o Oguinha se desprender um pouquinho da mãe... será que consigo?

Sua opinião será muito bem vinda:


End file.
